Meet Me On The Dance Floor
by Charleygyrl
Summary: After a terrible relationship with Adam, Rachel helps Kurt get out again. Kurt meets bartender!Blaine one night at a bar. Maybe a night out on the town is just what Kurt needs? Mini-fic. Rated M. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh lookie here, another mini fic! Another inspiration! :P THIS one includes a drunk!Kurt & Bartender!Blaine. This one will probabaly be 3-5 chapters, just like Mark Me Yours. I hope you enjoy this! Please feel free to review and follow, or just favorite. Reviews are my drug, besides Chris Colfer. :P

Warnings: Mentions of alcohol, swearing, Kurt's innapropriate thoughts...:P

Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes as a _very _enthuised Rachel Berry pulled him along, entering a bar on a Saturday night in New York. He didn't even _want _to be here, to be honest. But, nooooo, Rachel _insisted _that he needs to "get over Adam" and "there are plenty of other fish in the sea" and blah blah blah...

His relationship with Adam did _not _end well at all. One late night, after Kurt finished his dance rehearsal from NYADA, upon entering his apartment, he heard moans and grunts that were _most defnitely not _Rachel's. His curiousity peaked, he tiptoed to his bedroom door, and opened the door, only to find Adam, indeed, in bed with another man, _in their bed. _Kurt saw red, the guy bolted up with a crimson blush on his face and neck, and scurried out of the room, grabbing his clothes. For two hours, Adam begged and apologized to Kurt, but Kurt looked up at him with a tear-streaked face, and kicked him out. Rachel moved back in, fearing Kurt would do something he'd regret...not a good place at that time. Kurt _was _fine; he didn't regret _anything. _Countless, sleepless nights Rachel and Kurt stayed up into the wee hours eating Ben & Jerry's rocky road watching Funny Girl or Moulin Rouge...

Which brings us to the present. As the loud _boom boom boom _of the music played, Rachel dragged him to the bar, where they both sat down. Kurt scanned the dance floor watching hot muscled men grinding sexily against each other. He subconsciously licked his lips, and Rachel snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Kurt...Kurt? KURT!"

"Hmmm?" He answered, snapping out of his trance to face her worried face. "What?"

"I _said _what are you having to drink?" She repeated, flipping her dark brown hair behind her.

"Oh. Uhm, j-just a beer...I guess..." He mumbled, his eyes going back to the dance floor.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hey! Excuse me! Can I get a beer for my friend here?"

"Sure."

"Rachel...I don't know _why _I'm even _here _tonight..." Kurt grumbled, as he turned back around yet again to face her. "This is pointless..."

"_Kurt, trust me." _Rachel pressed.

Kurt scoffed.

"Here's your beer. $3.00 please..." A low, sexy voice said.

Rachel smiled at the bartender, and Kurt followed her gaze only to look up and see the most _goregous _man staring back at him. Kurt took a minute to take in his appearance...he wore a black muscled tank top, and _no, _Kurt was m_ost definitely NOT s_taring at those bulging biceps as they flexed to give his best friend the alcohol...he had the warmest honey amber eyes, and the most generous and caring smile. He noticed that this bartender had dark thick and unruly curls and Kurt took just a moment to think of what it would _feel like _to _run his hands through those curls..._Again, Kurt found himself subconsciously licking his pink lips.

"Thanks, Blaine. I appreciate it!" She smiled, as she took the beer from this beautiful man before Kurt.

_What if he's not even gay? What then? Jesus, Kurt, we are NOT going through this again, like I did in high school with Finn...Do I even have a chance? Would he even like me? Am I good enough? It's too soon to even consider this, isn't it? _Kurt thought with a frown.

"No problem, Rachel..." He answered, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. He turned back around to order some drunk guys' probably 10th shot of whiskey. Kurt may or may not have oogled his perfect and round supple ass from afar...he found himself moaning loudly.

"Kurt...are you ok?" Rachel asked, handing Kurt the beer.

"Y-Yeah. Peachy." He took a swig, and made a face at the bitter taste. "Rachel?"

"Hmmm?" She pulled her phone out, checking to see if she recieved a text from her boyfriend Finn.

"W-Who's that g-guy...?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Who? Blaine? Oh! He's just a friend..." She replied, punching buttons on her Iphone.

_Blaine...beautiful name..._Kurt took another drink and couldn't keep his curelean eyes off of the hunky man.

"Kurt...awwww, do you have a _crush?" _Rachel teased, her eyes roaming back and forth from Blaine to Kurt.

"Ssssh! Rachel!" Kurt hissed, turning bright red.

"Excuse me! Blaine?" She yelled to get his attention and Kurt thought _Well, it's offical, I'm gonna die tonight from too much embarrassment. _

Kurt waved his hands as if to say _No Rachel don't!, _but Rachel wasn't listening.

Blaine turned back around and pursed his lips. "Yeah?"

"How've you been?" She started.

"Good...listen, not to be rude, sweetie, but I've got _alot _of drinks to make...I'm sorry! We'll have to catch up another time, ok?" He apologized sweetly.

_Fuck. There goes MY chance...he said sweetie...he may be straight..._Kurt pouted, now tearing off the beer label, and throwing wads of tiny balls on the counter.

"Oh! Of course! Sure! Can you catch up with Kurt and I after your shift?" She asked, _trying _to be subtle.

Kurt gasped and his head snapped up to meet those beautiful eyes staring back at him yet again. _Please say yes, please say yes, I'll do anything...I'll give my fucking left ARM, Blaine...please..._Kurt silently begged in his head as a mantra.

"Sure! Sounds great...I get off in about ten minutes!" He said excitedly.

Kurt grinned so wide and his heart skipped a beat...or 3 or 4 beats... _YES! _He pumped his fist under the counter, only to bang it. "ouch, shit!" He hissed, rubbing his now throbbing knuckles.

Blaine giggled, _actually giggled, _and it was music to Kurt's ears. Rachel grabbed Kurt, and led him to the dance floor. His eyes never left Blaine...

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt ended up _staring _at Blaine (from afar, mind you) for that last ten minutes of his shift, checking his phone every so often for the time.

6 minutes..."Jesus fucking Christ, could this go _any slower? _" He grumbled, already downing his 4th beer that night.

"Calm yourself, Kurt, _geez..._" Rachel said with an eyeroll next to him. They sat on a maroon red velvet couch, off to the right corner of the bar. He nervously wiped his hands on his red skinnies, praying to _any higher deities above _that the fucking time would just _go faster..._he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands through those curls...trail his fingers soothingly up and down those massive biceps...squeeze that magnificent ass of his...to feel his warmth...how Blaine's red plump lips would _feel _against his own...

"Hey cutie..." A voice said, taking a seat next to Kurt. "Wanna dance?"

Kurt looked over to see a tall man, with sandy blonde hair lick his lips as his green eyes roamed Kurt's slender figure. Kurt rolled his eyes at the creepy meerkat faced man, as he answered politely, "No thanks..."

"Sebastian."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt asked.

"I'm Sebastian. What's your name hot stuff?"

"None of your business, _Sebastian."_

"Oooo, cocky...I love it." He sneered.

"Sorry, but you aren't my type." Kurt forced a smile.

"We'll see, sexy..." He got up and left.

Kurt let out an audible sigh, and checked the time. _He's off! YES! _A REAL smile found it's way across Kurt's poreclain face.

"Kurt." Rachel said from beside him.

"Yeah...?" Kurt replied, searching for Mr. Hottie near the bar.

"He'll be here in a minute, geez, calm down..."

"I-I'm _fine, Rachel..." _Kurt slurred.

"Uh-huh. _Clearly _you're _fine, _Kurt..." She deadpanned.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took so damn long! I had to change!" Blaine said, suddenly appearing in front of Rachel and Kurt. Kurt's breathing hitched as he stared at Blaine's...rather _new look. _He wore a white t-shirt, clearly hugging his defined torso and yellow mustard colored pants. Kurt's groin ached as he noticed beads of sweat dripping from Blaine's olive skinned neck.

"Blaine! HI! _Finally!" _Rachel smiled, getting up to embrace him in a hug.

"Uh, sorry?" Blaine said with a confused look. "Is everything ok?" His honey eyes met Kurt's.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sure it is. Only, for the last _ten minutes _Kurt here kept-" She was cut off from a flustered and _very tipsy _Kurt.

"O-K. Aaanyways..." He said, barging in.

"I need to use the bathroom, guys. I'll be right back. Don't have _too much _fun now..." Rachel winked as she left them.

_Damn it, Rachel! _Kurt thought, horrified.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and Kurt's hands suddenly felt clammy. He tried to look _anywhere else _but Mr. McDreamy Bartender guy _that was sitting right next to him. _

"So...y-your name is Kurt, I take it...?" Blaine asked him with a sweet smile.

Kurt only nodded. He felt dizzy, probably the effects from the alcohol. _Is he stuttering because he's...he's nervous?! Or am I imagining things here? _

"I-I'm Blaine." Blaine stuck his hand out, and Kurt shook it immediately, and _ohmygod his hand was so soft and wow. Did Blaine feel that spark too? _

"I k-know..." Kurt muttered nervously.

"Riiight, oops, sorry..." He chuckled.

"Don't be..." Kurt breathed out.

"Guys! I have to go! I have to go pick up Finn! I'm sorry Kurt!" Rachel apologized rather quickly.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he shot her a _really?! _bitch glare. She just winked.

"Ok...Uh, I guess I'll catch up with you later, then, Rach." Blaine said, disappointed.

She waved and hurried off, and Blaine cleared his throat.

_Great! Now he has NO reason to stick around, now that he can't catch up with Rachel..._Kurt frowned, slightly swaying in his seat from being tipsy. He ran his fingers across the top of his beer, another one empty.

"Why the frown, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"N-Nothing..." Kurt muttered, sadness obvious in his voice.

"Are you not having a good time?"

_Yes, you have NO idea, hot stuff..._"Y-Yes..."

"Ok, good..."

Silence.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked nervously, then gulped.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring back. "Y-Yeah, Blaine?"

"Do you maybe uhm, wanna dance...w-with me...n-now?" Blaine asked, picking at the seam of his pants.

Kurt's eyes popped out of his head as he answered a little _too quickly. _"YES! I-I mean...yes..." Kurt composed himself.

"Great!" And Blaine smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the dance floor. For once Kurt was a_bsolutely willing _to be led by Mr. Cutie with a booty.

And as Blaine led Kurt to the crowded dance floor, the lights above from the disco ball lighting up the bar, Kurt thought, _I have a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night..._

A/N: Review? *puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy this next installment :P Also, RIP Polly! You will be missed. :(

I, unfortunately, do not own Glee, or Chris or Darren. :( All mistakes my own.

Chapter 2

The night got more and more interesting as the smell of sweat, the lights flickering upon the dance floor, and hot muscular bodies of gay men grinded sexily against each other. Kurt was, indeed, having fun. Blaine couldn't keep his hazel eyes off the perfect man before him, gyrating his hips in rhythm to the beat of the music.

"Blaaaainnnnne..." Kurt slurred, oh so close to his ear, his back flushed against the bartender's broad chest. He was passed tipsy, at this point. Kurt's hands found there way to Blaine's thick dark curls, and he tugged lightly, earning a moan from Blaine. "A-Are youuuu hav'ng fuuun?"

"Yeah, Kurt, I-I think I a-am..." Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck, and started to kiss lightly along the pale flesh, the smell of well, _Kurt. _Blaine smiled in contentment.

"Y-You t'nk?" Kurt turned around with a pout.

"I am." Blaine gazed intently into those sweet, warm and caring curelean eyes. His eyes flickered briefly down to Kurt's pink lips, and saw Kurt bit his bottom lip. "Can I kiss you, Kurt?"

"You d'nt have tooooo ask, Blaine!" He answered, leaning his head back, and smiling up at the blues, reds, and green lights.

Blaine trailed his finger gently along Kurt's cheek, and their eyes met, once again, before Blaine pressed his lips against the taller man's. Kurt's breathing hitched as Blaine turned him around swiftly, then ran his tongue gently along Kurt's bottom lip. Their tongues danced, and Kurt pressed his hips roughly against Blaine's. Blaine's hands found Kurt's ass, and he squeezed and _ohmygod_ the noises Kurt made inside Blaine's mouth can only be described as hot...desperate...lust...want...need...

As they parted, Kurt said quietly, "I reeeeallly like you, Blaine...I j'st got out 'f a baaaaad r-relationship...a-and...I-I reeeeallly d'nt wanna rush wit' youuu, because you are awesome, Blaine..." Kurt words were mumbled together, and Blaine searched his face, only to find the honest truth.

"Kurt..." Blaine smiled gently.

"I-I mean...Adam was an _asshole..._I could do soooo much bet'er, Blaine, and I t-think I want youuuu..." Kurt stated, now rambling nervously, slightly swaying from the effects of the alcohol coursing through his veins.

"You think? Kurt, sweetie..." Blaine said again with a laugh, now holding Kurt in his arms, trying to keep both of their balances at this point, and Blaine didn't even have a drink.

Kurt paused momentarily when he heard the _sweetie_, his eyes somewhat afraid of Blaine's next words. "I _know _I wa't youuuu..."

"I will wait forever for you." He cooed, and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's own.

"B-Blaine, are youuuuuu sure? I-I h've lots and lots and lots and lots-" Kurt rambled yet again, and Blaine giggled.

"Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling again, and it's adorable."

Kurt turned beet red, and his eyes narrowed to the floor. "Of baggage. Issues. Problems." He finished with a whisper, his eyes sad.

"So? Don't we all, sweetie?" Blaine held him closer, a hand rubbing up and down his back soothingly.

Kurt hummed, and Rhianna's S&M blared loudly over all of the club.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, Kurt feeling woosy and naseous, and he led them to the bar. "Hey! Hey Matt!"

A big, beefy blonde guy turned around, with a nod of his head, and Blaine yelled over the song, "I'm taking tomorrow off, please let the boss know."

"Sure thing, Blaine. Take care of that one...It's the first time I've seen you smile since..." Matt started.

"I know, man. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Night man!" Matt waved, and proceeded to make more drinks.

Blaine and Kurt left the club, Kurt singing loudly, at the top of his lungs, giggling every so often at Blaine's reaction, as Blaine led them to his car.

"C'Mon, honey, let's go home..." Blaine mumbled, helping Kurt in Blaine's 2010 Pruis. "Oh, and please, _please for the love of God, don't _vomit on my seats?"

Kurt batted his eyelashes seductively, "Ok, Blaine, I promise..."

xxxK&Bxxx

Kurt woke up, feeling like he got ran over by a bus..._make that two buses. Fuck. What the hell happened last night? _Kurt thought, groaning. He rolled over, and stuffed his face into a pillow, only to notice, hey wow, he's not in his room. He bolted up, then held his head in pain, "FUCK! Where _am I?!" _He rubbed his eyes, and looked around this...unfamiliar room. Bookshelves lined the far wall, piled with DvDs, Broadway music, books...

Kurt's eyes widened. His eyebrows furrowed, he picked up a nearby pillow, inhaled the scent, and his heart fluttered in his chest.

_Blaine. Oh my god...Am...am I at Blaine's house?! _He closed his eyes, thinking back to that magnificent night. His smell...his strong, muscular arms...his personality...his gentle sweet smile...his hazel eyes...

Kurt sighed, and flopped back down on the bed with a lovestruck smile. Then, he noticed it was quiet. He got back up again. "B-Blaine?" He called out. His eyes landed on a note next to him, on another baby blue pillow, and he picked it up to read it.

_**Kurt, **_

_** I had the most AMAZING time last night...I went to grab us some coffee, (I know for a fact you'll need it when you wake up) and some blueberry muffins. Wait for me. ;) **_

_** -Blaine :)**_

__Kurt squealed as he flopped back onto _Blaine's bed, _again. _He's so perfect! _Kurt thought dreamily as he waited for Blaine to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy this next installment of Meet Me On the dance Floor! :P

As Kurt walked out of Blaine's shower, his phone rang, and he wrapped the white towel hung around his waist a little tighter. He noticed it was Rachel as he checked the screen. "Hi, Rach. What's up?"

"Where _are you, _Kurt?! I've been _trying _to get ahold of you for an hour now!" She screeched on the other line.

He answered as he held his head in pain, "Not so damn loud, Rach, _sheesh..."_

_"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! _Do you have a _hangover?!" _Rachel gasped.

"Yes, Rachel, I do." Kurt deadpanned. "No thanks to _you..._" He mumbled the last part.

"Kurt! I'm offended. It's not _my fault _you're hungover..."

Kurt scoffed.

Just then, Blaine came into the bedroom, and stopped short when he saw Kurt in _only a towel. _"Kurt-oh good, you're up. I got us some-" He stopped, holding up the bag of the blueberry muffins. He dropped the bag.

"Kurt! Was that Blaine?! Are you with Blaine?!"

Silence.

"Kuuuuuurt..." Rachel pressed. "I guess my plan worked, didn't it?"

"What?! What plan?" His eyes never left Blaine's, which were roaming Kurt's pale toned torso. Kurt bit his lip.

"Aaaand I need to let you go Kurt, have fun!" Rachel said quickly, and hung up, leaving a flabbergasted Kurt on the other line.

Kurt cleared his throat, a red tint spread across his face. "Uh, h-hi...you're back early..."

"I...I w-was...I p-picked up some...here." He picked up the bag off of the floor, his eyes never leaving the beautiful man in front of him, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kurt said.

Blaine turned around, his eyes closed.

"Blaine, please open your eyes..." Kurt mumbled.

"I-I can't." Blaine said.

"Why?" Kurt questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"I-If I do, I'll want to kiss you and take you..." Blaine muttered, turning red.

Kurt raised and eyebrow and smirked. "What if I _want _you to, Blaine?"

Blaine opened his eyes, walked across the room, and took Kurt into his arms, their chests flushed together. He stared into those comforting glasz eyes, and Kurt's breathing hitched. Blaine crashed his lips to Kurts, and Kurt gasped, then moaned as Blaine sucked on Kurt's lower lip .

"B-Blaine..._god... just touch me...anywhere..." _Kurt's eyes fluttered as Blaine kissed along the smooth pale flesh of Kurt's neck.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's ass, over the fluffy white cotton towel, and grunted, "S-So hot, Kurt...you're _so gorgeous..." _

"W-We need to e-eat those muffins...ahhhh... b-before they get cold, _shit, Blaine..." _Kurt whined desperately as Blaine found his special sensitive spot right behind his ear.

"Forget the muffins; they can wait..." Blaine murmered lowly into Kurt's ear, licking and sucking on his lobe. "Kurt?"

"Y-Yeah, Blaine?" Kurt mumbled happily, craning his head to give Blaine better access.

"Will you go out with me again tonight? I want to take you dancing again...see your marvelous hips in action...please, Kurt? Hmmm? Would you like that...?" Blaine mumured as he held Kurt close, their bodies flush. Blaine ran his hand up and down Kurt's back, rubbing small circles, and Kurt shivered at his touch.

"O-Ok...but, please, _please do not _call Rachel, for the love of _God._" Kurt begged, and Blaine gaffawed, holding him close.

"Deal."

XXXk&bXXX

"You're so adorable..._how _are you _real?!" _Blaine murmured as he sat comfortably on Kurt's lap, every now and then kissing the taller boy's neck. His hand caressed Kurt's bicep, and Kurt smiled.

"Blaine..."

"Yeeeees, Kurt?" Blaine slurred, his kisses becoming more sloppy. Kurt loved it anyway. The scent of, well, _Blaine _was so pleasant right now, that nothing else mattered.

"You're drunk."

"Yeeeeah I am, drunk on your looooove, Kurt..." Blaine giggled, his whole body shaking. Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Aaaand apparently a cheeseball, when drunk, too...I love it." Kurt laughed, and Blaine nuzzled safely into his neck.

"Yeah, I looooove cheeseballs...ex'pecally the cheesiest onesss...but som'times my fingers, " Blaine held up his hands, wriggling his long fingers, frowning, "al'ays gets messy...then I ha'e to wasssh them, Kurt..." He was still frowning.

Kurt just stared at him. _He's...GOD. He's fucking perfect...Can I keep you? _

"Yes, youuuuu caan, Kurt." Blaine hiccuped, and looked around the bar, his eyes finally settling on the dance floor.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Youuuu as'ed me if youuuuu caaaan keep me, I sa'd yeees, Kurt!" Blaine answered.

"Oh shit. Did I say that out loud?" He replied with a cute blush.

"You're really adorable wh'n youuuu blush, Kurt...bet I can make you blush li'e th't in bed..." Blaine smirked playfully.

"Ok? Guys! Seriously! I'm about to throw up in my mouth...you guys at like a fucking old married couple...I need another drink..." A big, burly man with numerous tattoos and piercings got up, heading for the bar. He rolled his eyes at Kurt and Blaine, now mouths agape.

"Kuuuuurt...was...was he _watching _us?!" Blaine asked, horrified.

"I-I guess...weirdo." Kurt growled.

"Kuuuurt? Does that tu'n youuuu on ba'y?" Blaine wriggled his ass purposely against Kurt's crotch.

"D-Does w-what turn m-me on..._oh my God, Blaine stop..._" Kurt moaned, trying hard (ha!) not to thrust up into Blaine's devine ass.

"People wat'hing us mak' out..." Blaine tried to whisper, but failed miserably.

Kurt stopped. "O-Oh, you mean l-like an exhibitionist...?" _Adam never did that with me, although I wanted to try it... _

"Yes."

"Uhm, I've a-always wanted to t-try it..." Kurt answered with a blush. "Y-You?"

"I'd try _anything _once with you, Kurt..." Blaine promised, looking into the curelean orbs.

Kurt gulped. _Yes! _"O-Ok, great. Good. Wonderful...A-Awesome, then..." Kurt narrowed his eyes to the floor.

Blaine put his index finger under the pale man's chin, and hazel met glasz. "Ple'se d-don't be nervous...I-I'm not'ing like th't total douchbag, Kurt..." Blaine said sincerely. He smiled adorably at Kurt, and Kurt returned that same smile.

"You're perfect." It wasn't a question.

"No, _you are..._" Blaine said.

"Nooo, Blaine, _you are..." _Kurt argued with a frown.

"No, Kurt, _you are!_" Blaine giggled.

"Oh my God, please, for the love of _God, please stop _before I go all Lima Heights on both of ya'lls asses...Rachel did her job, for once, I see..." A familiar voice said, and Kurt turned to see Santana Lopez standing there, admiring her nails with some great importance. "Lady Lips."

"Santana!" He jumped up, and Blaine muttered an _oomfph! _as he shot out of Kurt's lap, falling to the floor.

"Oh, please, no, don't stop the lap dances, on _my _account..." She smirked, noticing Blaine's prominent bludge. "Just none of that cheesy romantic crap...I needs porcelain here and his boy-toy hobbit to get ya'lls mack it on..." She licked her lips.

"We weren't doing _any lap dances, _Satan..." Kurt rolled his eyes, as he adjusted his crotch. Blaine watched and growled lowly. "What are you _doing here_?!"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Kurt, don't look so fucking upset...I'm just checking on you..." Santana said.

"I am _not _a baby and I do _not _need a babysitter..." Kurt hissed.

"Yeeeah, be'sdes he's _mine!_" Blaine said, slurring his words as he wrapped an arm protectively around Kurt's waist.

"Wow. Possessive Blaine. I like it..." Santana stated matter-of-factly.

_Fuck. I do, too. _Kurt thought lustfully, curling in closer to Blaine's warmth.

"I like her, Kurt." Blaine said, his eyes never leaving the tall latino, now smirking at them both.

"Yeah, well, I've known her since high school..." Kurt muttered.

"So! Boys! Let's catch up! I'll be moving in with Rachel. I left that crap ass town Lima, and I'm starting here in New York; a clean slate."

"Baby...?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's insides turned to mush at the pet name. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Blaine smiled, leaning closer to ask, "This is go'na be a looooong night, huh?"

Kurt deadpanned. "Yepp."

They sat down, got comfortable, and once again Blaine's ass found Kurt's lap. Kurt bit his lip, moaning quietly.

Santana rolled her brown eyes and said, "So what's new, lady Hummel?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: OMG! I'm SO sorry guys! My family and I just moved into a nicer house, so therefore, I was not able to update. Boo. BUT, I'm baaaack! I'm thinking that Sundays will be my update days (even though I'm updating today, I wanted to give ya'll SOMETHING), because I _really _hate leaving you guys hanging until god knows when...but life gets in the way, I have two kids, blah blah blah...I appreciate everyone who follows, favorites, and takes the time to review my work. It means alot to me. Thanks! Enjoy Meet Me On The Dance Floor! :)

Chapter 4

"...Besides _you _being all up in my personal space? Yeah, I'm _grand, _Satan. Yourself?" He answered with an eyeroll, then moaned quietly when Blaine's ass rubbed his ass againt Kurt's obvious erection, then gave her a sarcastic smirk.

"Oh, stop Hummel...quit getting your boxers in a bunch, sheesh. I'm _just _visiting..." She said, eyeing the dance floor.

"Youuuuuu _DO _w'ar box'rs, baby!" Blaine slurred, grinning widely, when he remembered seeing a pair of green camo boxers laid out on his bed that morning .

"Blaine."

"Yeeeeees, schnook ems?" He answered, nuzzling his face into the pale and sweaty flesh of Kurt's neck.

"You already _know this_." Kurt deadpanned.

"Wanky." Santana spoke up.

"We s'ould go somew're, Kuuuurt..." Blaine growled lowly, nibbling on Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt whined, then cleared his throat. He adjusted his seating position atop of a panting Blaine, and asked Santana, "So, why are you _really here?" _

"I'd figured I try to make a new start for myself. I need a job, so I was thinking I'd ask your boy toy here about signing me up..." She started.

Kurt mumbled, "Oh Jesus..."

Blaine giggled, "Boy toy..."

"So. Blaine. Can you hook me up?" She asked, leaning forward, a sincere look in her eyes.

"O-Of cou'se, Santana. I'll talk to Matt, ok?" He took another swig of his beer, and ran his finger gently up and down Kurt's thigh.

"Great! Thanks, Blainers, I _totally _owe you my life." She smiled. "So. Kurt. I've already talked to Rachel. I'm moving in; I'll be trying to save up enough money to hopefully get my _own place, _because, God forbid, I _do not need to hear _the moans and pants and _"ooooohGodthere!Blaine''_s all night long..."

"Ohmy_god_please_shutup_Santana..." Kurt mumbled, bowing his head with a prominent tomato red blush on his cheeks and neck.

"Aw, Santana, it'd be _fuuuun!_" Blaine said, trying to convince her, but to no avail.

"I'm good. Really." She smirked.

"You're c'te when youuuuu blush, Kuuurt." Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. Kurt smiled, hummed in contentment, and leaned back against the warmth of Blaine's body.

Suddenly, T.I's "Whatever You Like" came on, and Santana snapped her fingers. "Sorry, lady lips and hobbit, but this is my song. I gots to go dance. See you loverbirds later..." She got up, making her way to the dance floor.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine, and his eyes were wide as he gulped.

Blaine smirked. "I w'nt a lap dance, Kurt..." He breathed out.

Kurt blushed for the umteenth time that night.

_**Stacks on deck**_

_** Patron on ice**_

_** And we can pop bottles all night**_

_** Baby you can have whatever you like (you like) **_

_** I said you can have whatever you like (you like) **_

_** Yeah**_

__Blaine wriggled his body to signify for Kurt to get up, and Kurt obliged. They made their way to the dance floor, hand in hand.

Blaine grabbed Kurt, pulling their bodies flush, and he started grinding sexily against the pale man's body. Kurt's breathing hitched as the music played, and their moans and pants and hot desperate grunts and growls were immediately drowned out over the noise in the dance bar.

_**Yeah I want'cho body, I need yo body**_

_** Long as you got me you won't need nobody **_

_** You want it I got it, go get it I buy it**_

_** Tellem other broke niggas be quiet **_

__Kurt threw his head back as Blaine licked the pale flesh hungrily, sucking and biting under Kurt's ear as Blaine sang to the song. Kurt mewled and rubbed his body closer to Blaine, his hands finding the shorter bartender's thick unruly curls. "S-So _hot, Blaine, _f-fuck..." He whispered.

Blaine growled, _"Mine. You're mine..." _

_**Baby I can treat you so special, so nice**_

_** I'll gas up the jet for you tonight**_

_** Baby you can go where ever you like (you like) **_

_** I said you can go where ever you like (you like) **_

_** Yeah**_

__Both of Blaine's hands found Kurt's ass, and he squeezed gently, earning a moan from the taller man.

_Good fucking Lord..._Kurt thought.

"Kurt...?" Blaine said, his loving gaze on Kurt's curious eyes.

Kurt cocked his head to the side in curiousity.

"Let's go to your apartment?" He asked lowly, his usual hazel pupils now dilated with lust. Blaine caressed the small of Kurt's back, waiting for a response.

"O-Ok, Blaine." He answered with a sweet smile.

Blaine smiled and the proceeded to leave.

"See you at home later porcleain...don't be _too loud. _You _know _Berry won't like that..." Santana smirked, waving her fingers, as she watched them leave.

"Kurt, you can be s loud as you wa't, I don't care..." Blaine mumbled, as they left the bar.

Kurt grinned as he took out his keys, opened his car door for Blaine, and they headed to Kurt's place.

A/N: Sooooo, I know it's super duper short, meh bad. Erm, also this song in this update...I decided to use it because _every single time I hear it, _I think of Blaine giving Kurt a lap dance, or vise versa. *dirty mind* So sue me. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed! More, hopefully on Sunday! ;)

xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is, indeed, the last chapter. Boo. BUT, I'm happy you guys did at least read my work. It gives me such JOY to know that you readers enjoyed it. :) So, yay! This is now complete! :)

Chpater 5

When Kurt entered his apartment, Blaine couldn't keep his hands off of the taller man. As tongues and limbs found each other to Kurt's bedroom door, Kurt and Blaine, in fact, DID, enjoy the reast of their night.

Or, well, morning in this case. As round three ended, Kurt's curelean eyes found his alarm clock on his nightstand reading 5:16am. He smiled, completely blissed out. Blaine's arm draped loosely around Kurt's naked and toned torso, and they both sighed contently.

"So... it seems Satan," (a snort from Kurt), "is doing quite well for herself now...she found an apartment and asked Brittany to move in. She seems happier." Blaine mentioned as he stroked Kurt's side.

"Yeah, she does. I'm happy that she's happy, but, Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Yeah?"

"Please _don't ever _mention her name as we lie naked, wrapped up in each other's arms." Kurt deadpanned.

Blaine laughed. "Sorry. Yeah, you're right."

"I'm always right..." Kurt stated matter-of-factly.

"Aaaand apparently cocky..." Blaine snickered as he moved closer to him.

"Mmmm, yes, _cock_y..." Kurt snorted, tugging Blaine closer.

Blaine's hazel eyes found blue, and he blurted, "I love you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, his heart speeding up. "I-I love you, too, Blaine. So much."

They fell asleep peacefully, both of them smiling as they kept each other warm the rest of that morning.

xxxK&Bxxx

_"Yes! It looks like it worked, Santana! Eeee!" _Rachel squealed quietly, clapping her hands. They peeked into Kurt's bedroom, only to find them snuggled up together, snoring quietly.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh _yay. One _of your plans worked, Berry. _Good job. _Now _shut up _and let them sleep."

Rachel scoffed, her wide brown eyes never leaving them.

Santana paused, then asked, "Wait. How _did _ you meet Blaine?"

"Oh, friend of a friend. Sam Evans." She answered with a wave of her hand.

"Uh huh...who is Sam Evans?" She asked hesitantly.

"He goes to NYU. He's in one of my classes..." Rachel whispered.

"If you girls don't _shut the hell up _I'm going to come out there...GO. AWAY." Kurt mumbled from under the duvet as Blaine _hrmmphed _next to him. Kurt came out from under the heavy comforter.

Rachel jumped, knowing she'd been caught. "Aw...b-but Kuuuurt! You guys are _so adorable!" _She cooed.

"And _you are so annoying. _Please go away..." Kurt growled.

Rachel folded her arms across her chest. _Fine, _Kurt. But tell your _boyfriend _he owes me 50 bucks." And the sound of her flats against the hardwood floor could be heard as she walked away dramatically.

Santana rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

From under the duvet, an _oh shit _could be heard, and Kurt's eyes popped open. He was now fully awake.

"...Blaine...?" He asked groggily.

Blaine peeked out from the blanket slowly. "Y-Yeah baby?"

Kurt looked down at his _boyfriend _and asked, "You wanna tell me _why _Berry owes you money, _baby?" _He asked accusingly.

"W-Well...uhm, Kurt there w-was this b-bet..."

**THE END **


End file.
